1904 in literature
The year 1904 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * January - Mark Twain begins dictating his autobiography. * 16 June - "Bloomsday": the day on which the action of James Joyce's novel Ulysses (1922) takes place in Dublin. * September - Mark Twain purchases a home at 21 Fifth Avenue, New York City. New books *L. Frank Baum - The Marvelous Land of Oz *Hall Caine - The Prodigal Son *G.K. Chesterton - The Napoleon of Notting Hill *Joseph Conrad - Nostromo *Alexandre Dumas - The Wolf Leader *Claude Farrère - Fumée d'opium (Black Opium) *John Galsworthy - The Island Pharisees *Frederic Harrison - Theophano, The Crusade of the Tenth Century *Robert Herrick - The Common Lot *Hermann Hesse - Peter Camenzind *William Henry Hudson - Green Mansions *Robert Smythe Hichens - The Garden of Allah *Henry James - The Golden Bowl *M.R. James - Ghost Stories of an Antiquary *Mary Johnston - Sir Mortimer *Jack London - The Sea-Wolf *Arthur Morrison - The Green Eye of Goona *Luigi Pirandello - The Late Mattia Pascal *Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Benjamin Bunny *Frederick Rolfe - Hadrian the Seventh *Romain Rolland - Jean-Christophe (vol. 1) *May Sinclair - The Divine Fire *Mark Twain - A Dog's Tale *Jules Verne **''A Drama in Livonia'' **''Master of the World'' *H. G. Wells - The Food of the Gods *Owen Wister **''A Journey In Search of Christmas'' **''Philosophy 4'' *Stefan Żeromski - Ashes New drama *J.M. Barrie - Peter Pan *Anton Chekhov - The Cherry Orchard *Octave Mirbeau - Farces and Moralities *Erich Mühsam - The Con Men *George Bernard Shaw - John Bull's Other Island *J.M. Synge - Riders to the Sea *Frank Wedekind - ''Pandora's Box Poetry *Giovanni Pascoli - Primi poemetti and 'Primi conviviali'' Non-fiction *Ernst Haeckel - Kunstformen der Natur *Thorstein Veblen - The Theory of Business Enterprise Births *January 22 - Arkady Gaidar, Russian children's writer (d. 1941) *January 23 - Louis Zukofsky, modernist poet (d. 1978) *February 1 - S.J. Perelman, humorist, author (d. 1979) *February 4 - MacKinlay Kantor, historian (d. 1977) *March 26 - Joseph Campbell, author and expert on mythology (d. 1987) *April 27 - Cecil Day-Lewis, poet (d. 1972) *May 6 - Harry Martinson, Swedish author, winner of the Nobel Prize in literature (d. 1978) *July 13 - Pablo Neruda, poet (d. 1973) *August 4 - Witold Gombrowicz, playwright and novelist (d. 1969) *September - Abdulla Goran, Kurdish poet (d. 1962) *November 28 - Nancy Mitford, English novelist and biographer (d. 1973) *December 21 - Johannes Edfelt, Swedish poet, translator and critic (d. 1997) *December 26 - Alejo Carpentier, Cuban novelist (d. 1980) Deaths *January 3 - Larin Paraske, Finnish folk poet *January 20 - Hermann Eduard von Holst, historian *February 8 - Alfred Ainger, biographer and critic *February 22 - Sir Leslie Stephen, essayist and critic *April 16 - Samuel Smiles, political journalist *May 5 - Mór Jókai, Hungarian writer *June 5 - Olivia Langdon Clemens, wife of Mark Twain *July 3 - Theodor Herzl, journalist *July 14 - Anton Chekhov, Russian playwright and short story writer *August 22 - Kate Chopin, author *September 26 - Lafcadio Hearn, author of books about Japan *October 11 - Trumbull Stickney, poet *November 19 - Hans von Hopfen, poet and novelist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Frédéric Mistral, José Echegaray y Eizaguirre * Category:Years in literature fr:1904 en littérature no:Litteraturåret 1904 pl:1904 w literaturze pt:1904 na literatura ro:1904 în literatură ru:1904 год в литературе sq:1904 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 1904 uk:1904 у літературі